Sonic xx
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Historia sobre el juego de sonic con la princesa elise, espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, esta es un una historia de sonic basado en sonic el erizo donde sale la princesa elise, esta sera como la continuación de la serie, claro que como he visto muxos sitios elise sera una eriza y pondre a mi personaje que invente espero que os guste y comenteis.

Capitulo 1: Sonic vuelve.

A pasado 7 mese desde que Sonic y sus amigos vencieron a los malvados , metarex y después de que chris volviera a casa con éxito, todo seguía como siempre, Sonic corria de un lado para otro, amy, cream y cheese se dedicaban a cocinar para la comida, tails seguía con sus inventos, se entretenía para no estar triste por cosmo, pero cuidaba la planta que encontró de la semilla de cosmo, penso que asi pasaría algo, knuckles seguía vigilando la esmeralda mayor que ya se había restaurado, rouge seguía buscando las esmeraldas o mas joyas que robar.

Sonic se paraba a ver a tails para ver como estaba.

So:hola tails.

Ta:hola Sonic, que tal todo.

So:de maravilla y tu.

Ta:bn aquí estoy mejorando el tornado x, querias algo?.

So:cuando puedas, la madre de cream, amy cream y cheese, has hecho una buena comida, para ir de picnic knuckles tambien va.

Ta:de acuerdo enseguida voy.

So:muy bn. Dijo. Mientras en casa de cream, terminaba de preparar la comida.

Cream:los chicos se van a quedar boquiabiertos con esta deliciosa comida verdad cheese.

M-cre;claro que si querida.

Amy:sobre todo Sonic, estara encantado con lo que he preparado, asi me querra muchisimo, jeejjejejejeje.

Cre:seguro que si amy.

Mientras knuckles iba en camino.

Rou:hola knucky, a donde vas.

Knu:o eres tu rouge.

Rou:que pasa no te alegras de verme.

Knu:supongo que si, las chicas me han invitado a un picnic y como tenia tiempo pues e decidido ir.

Rou: asi, yo tambien iría pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Knu:tu siempre a tu bola. Dijo mientras rouge se marchaba.

Por otro lado Sonic y tails se dirijian a reunirse con las chicas.

Sonic:tails, la semilla que plantaste a crecido mucho.

Tails:es el unico recuerdo que me queda de cosmo.

Sonic:siento no haberla podido encontrar.

Tails:no te sientas mal Sonic al menos lo intentaste, además ella querría que no estuviera triste.

So:tienes razón, y aprovechemos el doctor bigotes esta tranquilo.

Tails:el doctor bigotes?, a te refieres al doctor eggman, es verdad que últimamente no le hemos visto causar problemas.

So:me pregunto que estara tramando.

Tails:si no nos damos prisa las chicas se enfadaran con nosotros.

So:rapido es mi segundo nombre. Dijo cogiendo a tails de la mano a toda velocidad.

Ta:SONIC NO CORRAS TANTO. Llegaron a donde estaban las chicas, knuckles y tambien se apuntaron el team chaotix.

Amy:SONIC!.dijo amy abrazando a sonic.

So: amy vamos.

Cre: que bn que hayáis llegado.

Ma-cre:esta todo listo.

Todos se pusieron a comer disfrutando de lo buena que estaba.

Vec:esta todo buenisimo.

Ma-cre:me alegro mucho.

Cre:te gusta cheese.

Che;Chiu, Chiu.

Amy:lo he preparado con todo mi amor para ti Sonic.

So:si gracias amy.

Amy:para no es nada, me conformo con verte feliz. De repente se veia algo en el cielo que se acercaba a amy a toda velocidad.

So:AMY CUIDADO. Dijo apartando a amy.

So:amy estas bn.

Am:si gracias Sonic.

Cre:te has hecho daño amy.

Am:no gracias a mi Sonic.

Spi:que a sido eso.

Tails: parecía un meteorito.

Charly:a caido por ahí.

Se acercaron donde había caido

Tails:que es esto?.

Cre:no parece un meteorito.

So:tails puedes averiguar lo que es.

Tails:parece un tipo de carta, si le doy aquí. De repente se ilumino, tails la solto del susto y salio una figura de ahí, con una capa.

Fig:saludos amigo que acaba de encontrar este mensaje.

Tails:quien sera.

Fig:seas quien seas necesito tu ayuda urgentemente.

Am:ayuda, que tipo de ayuda.

Tails:no habla con nosotros directamente.

Presta atención, por que este mensaje no se repetira en caso de que caiga en malas manos.

So: escuchemos lo que tiene que decir.

Fig: provengo del planeta de soleanna, es el reino mas hermoso del universo conocido por su tecnología, lo dirige la gran soberana princesa elise III de soleanna.

KNU:una princesa.

Fig:soy su protectora y compañera de la princesa, he mandado este mensajes, con la esperanza de que alguien honrado lo vea, hace 2 días en la sala especial que guardaba un valioso tesoro fue robado, pero en ese momento sorprendí al ladrón he intente detenerlo pero fue en vano, me acabaron encerrando, para no avisar a los guardias no tuve mas remedio que mandar estos mensajes, dentro de 2 días será el festival de soleanna y esta conspirando para raptar a la princesa durante el encendido de la gran llama.

Cre:pero quien querría secuestrar a una princesa.

Che:Chiu Chiu.

Fig:no se quien ese tipo, pero dice que quiere resucitar las llamas del desastre, que fue lo que ocasiono un accidente hace 10 años, de la que la princesa y yo sobrevivimos esas llamas se encuentra en un lugar de la cual no puedo desvelar, si reviviera esas llamas acabaría siendo el fin del mundo, no puedo daros mas detalles, solo puedo daros una imagen de este malvado.

Enseño su foto y resulta que era.

Todos:EGGMAN.

Fig:y tambien si decides ayudar a la princesa y evitar que ese malvado la capture , y te pido una cosa, no debes dejar que la princesa llore por nada del mundo, te daré las coordenadas de donde reencuentra soleanna, no te preocupes por mi, la primera prioridad es salvar a elise, debes ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

De repente se apago la figura y solo quedo el mapa.

Ma-cre:pobre princesa.

Am:ya decia que eggman estaba muy tranquilo últimamente, y es que resulta que se había mudado a otro planeta.

Cre:ese malvado quiere meterse con la pobre princesa.

Che:Chiu Chiu.

Tails;no podemos dejar que haga eso.

So:pues entonces tendremos que hacer lo que dice.

Knu: que quieres decir.

So: tendremos que ayudar a la princesa, si es verdad que si eggman pretende revivir esas llamas del desastre, podría acabar con todo, que os parece chicos.

Tails:me parece muy bn, hace tiempo que necesito un poco de acción.

Amy:y yo tambien, donde vaya Sonic yo siempre iré.

So:que bn. Dijo con sarcasmo.

Vec:nosotros hiriamos pero somos detectives no policias, ademas tenemos cosas que hacer. Dijor machandose con spio y charmin.

Spi:pero que cosas.

Vec:anda calla y vamos.

Char:si mientra se marchaban.

Knu:que les pasa.

Tails:seran que tienen miedo.

Amy:seran cobardes.

So:dejad que se queden, así si tenemos problemas nos pueden ayudar.

Knu:de verdad vais allí.

So:tu tambien vendras verdad knuckles.

Knu:yo no es asunto mio.

Am:knuckles es que no quieres ayudar a esa pobre princesa, o no sera que le tienes miedo.

Knu:yo no tengo miedo.

So:eso quieres decir que vienes.

Knu:esta bn.

Cre:mama cheese y yo podmos ir tambien.

Ma-cre:claro que si cream pero tienes que tener cuidado, de acuerdo.

So:entonces decidido. Lo que no se daban cuenta es que rouge estaba escuchando.

Rou: vaya, vaya, soleanna, debe de ser un lugar con magnificas joyas, yo también voy.

Am:aunque como hiremos la ultima batalla el tifón azul quedo destrozado.

Ta:tranquilos dejadme eso ami. Tails fue a su sala especial donde estuvo el tifón azul.

Todos:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

TAILS: os presento el nuevo tifón azul x.

Cre:vaya tails es increible.

Am:y lo has hecho tu solo pero como es posible.

Ta:tengo mucho tiempo libre, ademas chris me dio algunas ideas.

Cre:chris siempre tenía buenas ideas.

Am:si que bn que pudo volver a su casa.

Knu:echo de menos a ese chico.

So:lo que importa es que pudo volver y seguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver, ahora debemos ir a soleanna antes de que eggman.

Am:tienes razón, tenemos que llevar provisiones y suministros.

Ta:esto necesitamos de nuevo la esmeralda mayor.

Knu:y eso por que?, tenemos las esmeraldas del caos.

Ta:si pero esta nave necesita mas energia que nunca y con las 7 esmeraldas caos no seran suficientes.

Knu:esta bn, pero mas vale que en esta misión no acabe de nuevo hecho añicos.

So; descuida esta vez tendremos mas cuidado, vamos a soleanna.

Todos:SI!

Antes del despegue empezaron a meter todas las provisiones para viajar a soleanna,tails y knuckles seguían preparando las esmeraldas y la mayor para su energia.

Ta:esta todo listo.

Am:ya esta todo cargado.

Cre:las habitaciones tambien.

So:cuando querais.

Ta:adelante Knackles.

Knu:las 7 esmeraldas caos, son los servidores, el corazón intensifica su poder, el controlador sirve para unificar el caos, esmeralda mayor danos tu energia para poder viajar a soleanna.

Empezó a brillar la esmeralda mayor.

Ta:despegamos. Desde lejos la madre de cream, miraba como su hija se iba.

Ma-cre:cuidate mucho cream, cuidadla bn, os deseo suerte en soleanna.

Lo que no se daban cuenta es que rouge se había metido en el tifón azul x.

Rou: tendré que tener cuidado si no quiero ser descubierta.

Mientras en la cabina, tails miraba la planta que planto de la semilla de cosmo, la cuidaba como si fuera ella.

Ta:cosmo te prometo que cuidare bn de esta planta.


	2. capitulo 2 shadowregresa

hola a todos aqui continuo, aquio os llevareis una sorpresa, jejejeje.

Capitulo 2: shadow Regresa.

En la entrada al espacio ya se dirijian a soleanna.

Cre:tails crees que llegaremos en 2 días .

Ta: según las coordenadas, si llegaremos en 2 días antes de que el doctor eggman se salga con la suya.

Am:que ganas de llegara soleanna seguro que es precioso.

Cre:seguro que venden vestidos preciosos.

Am:y tratandose de un reino seguro que nos hacen un delicioso banquete, me esta entrando mucha hambre de pensarlo, verdad, Sonic, te pasa algo.

So:ahí algo que me intriga.

Ta:y que es Sonic?.

So:es lo que dijo, el que nos mando aquel mensaje, dijo que no debía dejar llorar a la princesa, que querría decir con eso.

Ta: tienes razón.

Am:cuando dice que no debe llorar quiere decir que nunca a llora.

Cre:entonces como puede aguantas, sin desahogarse, pobrecita no será fácil para ella.

Che:Chiu Chiu.

So: debe ser un princesa muy fuerte.

Mientras en la nave, rouge miraba dentro.

Rou: donde estarán esas esmeraldas. Entro en una sala donde se encontraba todas las esmeraldas con la esmeralda mayor.

Rou: aquí estáis preciosas, venid con mama-pero de repente sono una alarma-que pasa ahora.

Ta:Sonic algo se acerca aquí, parece un agujero enorme.

So:es peligroso.

Ta: según las coordenadas ahí que pasar por ahí para poder llegar a soleanna.

So:entonces pasaremos.

Ta:de acuerdo, knuckles a toda maquina.

Knu:entendido, esmeralda mayor necesito mas energía, te lo pido por favor.

Empezaron a entrar dentro del agujero, pero empezaron a sentirse muy raro, como cuando todo paso, estaban en una zona, como cuando pasaron por otro portal pero no salen plantas por supuesto, al entrar, todo era un espacio rojizo.

So: donde estamos.

Ta:no lo se pero para llegar tenemos que pasar al otro lado.

Cre:todo es oscuro y rojizo. Todo se paro de repente.

Ta:oh no, se a parado.

Am:se puede saber que ocurre ahora.

Ta: algo obstruye el paso.

So: salgamos a comprobarlo.

Una vez fuera lo que había era una rocas que impedían el paso.

Am:esas rocas nos impiden en paso.

Cre:como haremos para pasar.

Knu:tendremos que romperlas. Dijo knuckles dándole un puñetazo, pero era tan duro que le dolió-AYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYA, QUE DAÑO.

Cre:te has hecho daño knuckles.

Knu:esta roca esta muy dura, no he podido romperla.

Am:PUES DEJAMELO A MÍ!.

KNU:NO AMY NO LO HAGAS. Demasiado tarde, le dio todo lo fuerte que pudo pero no lo consiguió.

Am:yo tampoco he podido.

Cre:esta rocas son mas duras de lo normal.

Ta: CHICOS, OS TRAEMOS ALGO PARA DESTRUIR LAS PIEDRAS!.

Dijo tails, Sonic llevaba un brazalete que haría que sus ataque teledirigidos fueran más potentes.

Knu: que es eso.

Ta: es un diseño de Chris, dijo que así los ataques de Sonic se harían mas fuertes.

So:vamos a ver que tal va. Dijo y funcionaba, las rocas se rompían, y dejaban pasar a la nave.

Knu:muy bn Sonic.

Am:ahí Sonic eres el mejor.

Ta:no lo hubiera conseguido sin ese brazalete.

So:si me ha venido de maravilla, gracias colega.

Ta:no ahí de que.

Knu:y no tienes alguno mas.

Ta:solo he podido hacer uno.

Knu:pues vaya.

Ta:lo siento.

Knu:no pasa nada.

Fue tumbando rocas mientras la nave avanzaba, pero justo en ese momento, knuckles noto una sensación extraña , como si alguien que conociese les estuviera siguiendo, miro a un lado y le pareció ver a shadow.

Knu:como?.

Cre:que te pasa knuckles?.

Che:Chiu.

Knu:es que, me a parecido ver el fantasma de SHADOW.

Todos:QUE?.

Am:pero que disparates dices knuckles.

Cre:es verdad todos sabemos que Shadow desapareció.

Ta:si desaparecio, junto con cosmo.

Cre:no lo he dicho con esa intención.

Ta:que no importa, tranquila.

So:quien dice que desapareció, os acordáis que en el arca espacial, creíamos que había desaparecido, pero luego volvió a aparecer, tal vez sea posible que siga vivo.

Am:si tu lo dices Sonic.

Mientras en un conducto rouge observaba.

Rou:que lastima estado a punto de conseguir esas esmeraldas del caos, en una rejilla miraba hacía fuera, ella vio una sombra extraña.

Rou:shadow, no imposible, aunque?.dijo rouge recordando el tema que hablo con el doctor eggman.

Egg:no te preocupes, mi abuelo era un autentico genio, creo a shadow para ser una criatura muy fuerte.

Rou:y donde crees que puede estar ahora- el sabe algo.

Pero de repente se paro el tifón.

Am;tails que ocurre ahora.

Ta:mirar. Delante de la nave había un robot enorme.

Ta:pero que es eso.

Cre:parece un robot enorme.

So:es uno de los robot de eggman.

Am:pero que hace aquí.

So:lo habrá mandado eggman.

Rob:no podreis pasar, el doctor eggman acabara con cualquiera que quiera pasar por aquí.

So:con que el doctor eggman, pues yo no soy cualquiera yo soy un erizo que hará que acabes en el desguace.

Empezó a atacar al robot, pero le costaba darle puesto que tenia una armadura muy fuerte, seguía y seguía, en una parte consiguió el robot dar a Sonic.

Am:NO SONIC, DEJA EN PAZ A SONIC!. Amy intento darle con el martillo, pero se lo destrozo.

Knu:amy, cuidado, golpeo pero paso lo mismo que con la roca era imposible romperlo- esta duro.

So:es demasiado fuerte.

Tu:pues entonces probaremos el nuevo cañón potencia Sonic x, adelante Sonic sube abordo.

So:si.

Ta:knuckles necesito tu ayuda.

Knu:si. Dijo.

Ta:apuntando cañon potencia Sonic x.

Knu:esmeralda principal, danos tu energia por favor.

Ta:preparados, fuego. Y disparo, le consiguió hacer un poco de daño, pero no llego a destruirlo, y Sonic quedo demasiado cansado como para seguir.

Am:Sonic, que haremos ahora.

Rob: creíais que podíais vencerme ahora para acabar con vosotros me auto-destruiré.

Cre:oh no, que vamos hacer tails.

Am:tenemos que escapar.

Ta:no nos daría tiempo, me temo que estamos perdidos.

De repente las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar y delante de la nave, todos se preguntaba que ocurría, justo delante apareció una figura conocida que brillaba.

So:no puede ser.

Knu:es imposible.

Cre:se supone que el estaba.

Am:pero como?.

Ta:es el.

Todos:shadow.

Rob:que quien eres tu.

Sha:mi nombre es shadow, shadow el erizo, hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin veros.

So:shadow, pensaba que habías desaparecido.

Sha: hace falta algo mas que una explosión para destruirme, necesitáis ayuda. Dijo Sonic lo miro y sonrío.

So:pues resolveremos esto al estilo supersónico. El poder que tenía súper-shadow de las esmeraldas hizo que Sonic se transformara.

Rou: eggman tenía razón, ese erizo es tan fuerte que nadie y nada puede acabar con el.

So:a por el.

Sha:haya vamos. Lanzaron un ataque que acabo con el robot de un solo golpe.

Sha: y ahora vamos a dejar paso. Dijo destruyendo las rocas que obstruían el camino.

Ta:knuckles, a toda maquina.

Knu:esmeralda mayor danos tu energía. Gracias a ello consiguieron llegar al otro lado del agujero.

Ta:bn, lo hemos conseguí después de esto, todo recto hacía soleanna.

Am:estupendo tails.

Cre:si gracias a Sonic y a shadow, por cierto donde estan.

Ta:creo que estan fuera. Y asi era, estaba fuera encima de la nave Sonic y shadow, ya habían dejado de ser super, y las esmeraldas estaban en su sitio, los 2 sonreian.

Continuara.


	3. capitulo 3 llegada a soleanna

Capitulo 3:llegada a soleanna.

Ya había pasado 2 días desde que salieron hacía soleanna, Sonic y shadow, aun no habían entrado a la nave.

So:shadow puedo hacerte unas pregunta.

Sha:tu mismo.

So:muy bn como es posible que sobrevivieras.

Sha: después de alejarte de allí, detuve el tiempo de la explosión unos segundos y use el control del caos para evitar que acabarais afectados, a la vez pude escapar de allí.

So:si aun me Sonic frotandose el estomago.

Sha:lamento, eso pero no me dejaste alternativa.

So:no importa, ya esta olvidado, y como no apareciste, si estabas vivo en 7 meses.

Sha:necesitaba estar alejado durante un tiempo, así he podido pensar en todo lo que paso.

So:lo que paso?, a te refieres al intento de destruir a cosmo.

Sha: en aquel momento, lo hacía por ayudaros, luego cuando ella desapareció, comprendí que ella fue muy valiente, por que lo sacrifico todo por salvarnos, y lo siento mucho por tails, supongo que me odia despues de eso, y no le pido que me perdone.

So: tranquilo, lo has superado, dale un poco de tiempo.

Sha: tal vez tengas razón.

So: lo pasado, pasado esta, colega, dime que hacías por aquí.

Sha: me dirigía a un planeta llamado soleanna, en mi viaje encontre esto.

So: si eso es, el mensaje que encontramos.

Sha: vosotros también lo encontrasteis.

So:si nos dirigimos a ayudar a la princesa elise.

Sha:parecia que era muy urgente por eso de las llamas del desastre así que decidí ir ayudar.

So:pues sera mejor que vengas con nosotros.

Sha: como?.

So:si cuantos mas mejor.

Sha;ya pero no se si los demás me aceptarían.

So:seguro que si.

Entraron en la nave, en la cabina.

Am:SOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!. Dijo Amy abrazando a Sonic-me alegro de que estés bn mi Sonic.

So:tranquila Amy. Amy miro al fondo y vio a shadow.

Am:Que esta haciendo aquí Shadow.

So:tranquila Amy esta de nuestro lado.

Am: de nuestro lado.

Cre: bueno nos a ayudado, creo que no pasara nada por que este aquí.

Knu:yo no estoy seguro, creeis que podemos fiarnos de el, y si lo manda egman como espia.

Sha:yo, ya no confío en el doctor eggman.

Todos:que?

Sha:se que el doctor eggman me salvo, pero yo ya he pagado mi deuda con el así que no tengo razones para seguir a su lado, por lo cual ahora el y yo somos enemigos.

Knu:lo dices en serio.

Sha:muy enserio

So:tiene razón, shadow en cualquier asunto es bastante serio.

Ta:a mi me parece muy bn.

Knu: pero tails después de lo que paso, te parece bn.

Ta:shadow tenía sus razones, y aunque peleamos antes, lo hecho, hecho esta, y cosmo no querría que hubiera ningún enfrentamiento.

Cre:tails tiene razón, tenemos que llevarnos todo bn.

Am:supongo que todos cometemos errores así que se quede si quiere,

Knu:esta bien, pero que sepas que te estaré vigilando.

So:pues parece que eres bienvenido shadow.

Sha:gracias, y tails, los siento mucho.

Ta:no importa shadow, ya lo he olvidado.

Sha:me alegro.

Cre: oye shadow, tienes hambre, mi madre me enseño a preparar unas galletas de chocolate muy ricas. Dijo cream cogiendo de la mano a shadow.

llevándoselo.

So:parece que a cream y a cheese les ha caído bn.

Am:yo espero que se porte bn, sino le echare a martillazos.

So: no pasa nada.

Am:entonces confiare en ti Sonic. Dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

So:gracias miro a tails navegando-oye tails.

Ta:si Sonic.

So:de verdad estas de acuerdo que shadow este aquí.

Ta:si Sonic, como ya he dicho, cosmo no querria que estuvieramos mal entre nosotros, asi que adelante.

So:muy bn colega.

Mas tarde, después de la cena empezaron a llegar a soleanna.

Ta;chicos, tengo buenas noticias, ya estamos llegando a soleanna.

Am:ya era hora, tenía tantas ganas de llegar, por cierto que haremos cuando lleguemos, tl vez, podemos ir de compras o comer en un restaurante bueno, o ir a ver una pelicula, que ilusión.

Ta:primero tendremos que ayudar a la princesa.

Knu:como siempre a su bola.

Sha;parece que tu amiga es un poco soñadora.

So:ella es asi, que se le va hacer.

Ta:chicos en cuanto lleguemos a soleanna, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a la princesa y protegerla.

Cre:pero que pasa con el doctor eggman, y el que nos mando el mensaje seguro que sigue encerrado.

Knu:es verdad no podemos ir a por el doctor eggman y a proteger a la princesa a la vez.

Am:y si hacemos equipos, uno que vaya a la base del doctor eggman y otro a proteger a la princesa.

Sha:no hará falta formar equipos, puedo ir yo a rescatar al mensajero sin problemas.

Am:estas seguro.

Sha:completamente.

So:pùes decidido. Así fue, entraron en el planeta, estaba atardeciendo

y tenían que localizar donde estaba la base del doctor eggman y ayudar a la princesa elise.

Aterrizaron en el bosque que estaba al lado de la ciudad.

Ta:aquí estaremos bn.

So:tenemos que localizar la base del doctor eggman.

Ta:a lo mejor si analizo el mensaje que nos mando el guardián, tal vez sepa su paradero.

Knu:buena idea tails.

Ta:vamos a ver, hago esto, y luego esto, ya esta, se encuentra en un lugar llamado White acrópolis, pero es raro ahí es invierno, plagado de nieve.

Sha:si es ahí donde tengo que ir, pues iré aunque me congele.

So:pues buena suerte, amigo. Shadow fue a prepararse para partir, paso por un pasillo un poco oscuro, pero de golpe noto una presencia.

Sha:se que estas ahí, mas vale que salgas. Era rouge que estaba escondida.

Rou: hola shadow cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Sha: suponía que te encontraría aquí.

Rou:así, ere muy listo, me alegro mucho de ver que estas vivo.

Sha:y yo de ver que no has cambiado nada.

Rou:que gracioso, a donde vas ahora.

Sha; tengo la misión de rescatar a un mensajero, a si que será mejor que me de prisa.

Rou:seguro que si le ayudo, tal vez saque algo de esto)oye shadow podría yo acompañarte para salvar a tu amigo el mensajero.

Sha:de acuerdo aun que deberías saber que no sacaras ninguna esmeralda del caos de este asunto.

Rou:(vaya, me a pillado, intentare torearle)pero que dices, solo quiero echarte una mano, nada mas.

Sha:haz lo que quieras.

Rou:vale pero hazme un favor, no le digas a los demás que estoy aquí.

Sha: tengo cosas mejores que hacer, que decirle a los demás, que has venido de polizonte.

Rou:lo tomares como un si.

Sha:tails ya estoy preparado.

Ta:esta bn, buena suerte.

Sha:estas preparada.

Rou:cuando quieras.

Sha:control del caos. Dijo, desapareció.

Ta:shadow se acaba de ir, espero que le vaya, siguieron planeando lo que iban hacer.

So:yo ire por la ciudad a buscar a princesa y avisarla de que el doctor eggman va a por ella.

Knu:nosotros podemos registrar la ciudad.

Ta:buena idea knuckles.

Am: y nosotras que hacemos.

Knu:vosotras os quedais aquí.

Am:que,como que nos quedamos aquí?.

Knu:esta misión es muy peligrosa, sera mejor que os quedes aquí.

Cre:pero queremos ayudar.

So:los siento chicas, pero es mas seguro que os quedeis aquí, solo hasta que volvamos, no tardariamos mucho.

Am: esta bien pero si no volveis en una hora os hiremos a buscar.

So:prefiero que os quedeis aquí.

Knu:vamos chicos.

Am:cuidate Sonic.

Cre:vosotros también chicos.

Todos:muy bn. Ya en la ciudad.

So:sera mejor que nos separemos.

Ta:muy bn.

Knu:esta bn.

Y asi lo hicieron, Sonic seguía buscando.

So:donde estará eggman, y donde podría encontrar a la princesa. Sonic miraba alrededor de la ciudad- vaya esta ciudad es preciosa.

Empezó a escuchar música, y a la gente, era el festival de soleanna, miro desde un puente, y fue preguntando.

So:disculpe que ocurre aquí.

Desc:como, tu eres nuevo por ahí?, es el festival de soleanna, y nuestra soberana la princesa elise, que se encuentra ahora en ese barco,saludando y enseguida encendera el gran fuego.

Sonic observo y vio en un barco lleno de bailarines, por fin pudo ver a la princesa, era una eriza de pelo marrón rojizo, que se acercaba a algo parecido a una estatua en forma de antorcha, al lado había un sacerdote, le entrego a ella la antorcha, pero de golpe ella parecía que pensaba en otra cosa.

Sirv:señorita elise.

Eli:no pasa nada.

Se acerco a la estatua y con la antorcha recito.

Eli:damos gracias a estas llamas venditas, que reine la paz para siempre,sol de soleanna, guíanos y protégenos con tu luz eterna. Y con la antorcha encendio el gran fuego, y todos aplaudieron, y lanzaron fuegos artificiales, pero de repente algo cayo del cielo, que causaba explosiones y confusión.

Eli:AAAA!.

Una nave enorme se acerco, de ella salían un montón de robots que acorralo a la princesa, y de ahí bajo otra nave mas pequeña, y ahí estaba el doctor eggman con sus dos robot docco y bocco sin olvidar a bokkun

Egg:encantado de conocerte princesa de soleanna.

Dicco:nosotros tambien.

Bocco:es un placer.

Egg:soy el doctor eggman y he venido a descubrir el secreto de las llamas del desastre, y a llevarme esa gema milagrosa que guarda la clave de su secreto, asi que princesa pase por aquí por favor.

Dicc:haga lo que dice.

Bocc:sino sera terrible princesa.

Bocón:y así podre conocer a una princesa muy guapa.

Eli:no se quien es usted, pero me niego a subir a su nave. Ella se echo atrás hasta que de repente una rafaga enorme de viento aparece alrededor, no sabían que era hasta que se paro, era Sonic que había pasado a la acción

So:eso si que a sido increíble. Dijo, la princesa lo miro y le recordó a alguien.

Eli:tu, no puedes ser tu?. Sonic empezó a destrozar a los robots, una vez que termino se puso delante de la princesa.

Bo:es Sonic, como es posible.

Dic:como nos a encontrado.

So:soy Sonic, Sonic el a la princesa en brazos y se la llevo

Egg:maldito erizo siempre metiendose donde no le llaman, atacar. Lanzaron cohetes para intentar darle pero fue en vano, no consiguió darle.

Desde lejos se veia una figura estraña.

Fig: por fin lo he encontrado, la semilla de IBLIS.

**Continuara.**


	4. capitulo 4 El rescate de elise

aqui sigo con la historia aqui rescataran a elise del malvado doctor eggman.

Capitulo 3:el rescate de la princesa elise.

En el episodio anterior, shadow se une al equipo con la misión de salvar a la princesa elise y al mensajero que les mando el mensaje, durante la búsqueda por la ciudad se celebraba el festival de soleanna, pero el doctor eggman ataco, pero afortunadamente Sonic consiguió rescatar a la princesa y llevarla a un lugar seguro y ahí es donde continua.

Por las calles de soleanna.

Eli: gracias por ayudarme pero por que?.

So:tu guardian me pidio que te ayudara, a parte de eso por nada en especial.

Eli:mi guardian y sabes donde esta?

So:tranquila un amigo ha ido en su rescate.

Eli:menos mal por que salio hace 2 días y no la hemos vuelto a ver.

So:pues pronto le vereis.

De repente aparecio mas robots del doctor eggman, Sonic solto a elise y destruyo a los robots, pero de repente.

Eli:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. El doctor atrapo a la princesa.

Egg:basta ya de jueguecitos.

Dicc:no pensarías que no rendiríamos enseguida.

Boc:con tu permiso os llevamos a la princesita. Dijo alejándose con la princesa.

Eli:señor Sonic toma, cogela. Le tiro una gema mu grande.

So:lo tengo, tranquila te rescatare.

Eli:lo se confio en ti. Dijo, desapareció, miro la gema que tenía, era como una esmeralda del caos.

Ta:SOOOONIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC.

So: tails, estas aquí.

Ta: me alegro de encontrarte, te he estado buscando, he visto que intentaste salvar a la princesa de la garras de eggman.

So:si pero me la arrbato, fue un descuido que tuve.

Ta:vas a rescatarla verdad, deja que te ayude, no se que esta tramando el doctor eggman pero seguro que no es nada bueno.

So:vale! Sera pan comido con tu ayuda.

Ta:gracias, que es esa gema.

So: me la dio antes de se secuestrada.

Ta:dejamela seguro que puedo ver donde se encuetra. Con el aparato que uso para buscar al guardian de la princesa_ según su ADN se encuentra en un sitos llamado llamado Dustin desert.

So:un desierto es un poco extraño, pero lo encontraremos. Y eso es lo que hicieron consiguieron encontrar el lugar, había guardas pero como Sonic era tan rapido, que nadie lo vio ni a tails tampoco, mientras en la celda de la princesa, ella estaba pensativa para no estar triste, penso en la visión que vio en el festival, soñaba que un monstruo de fuego arrasaba la ciudad, todos estaba en llamas y era terrible, y pensaba en su padre y en las palabras que siempre ledecía cuando estaba triste.

Re:eres una buena chica elise, no lo olvides, se fuerte, no llores pase lo que pase.

Eli:ya lo se pero como saldré de esta. De repente algo tumbo la puerta, eran Sonic y tails.

Eli:señor Sonic. Dijo elise.

So:puedes llamarme Sonic . Antes de que terminara lo abrazo- te encuentras bn?.

Eli: me alegro de verte.

So:siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Ta:SONIC!. GRITO TAILS, era el doctor egman.

Egg:ya veo que has vuelto a meter las narices Sonic.

Dicc:si es mas tozudo que una mula.

Egg:la princesa es mia hasta descubrir el secreto de las llams del desastre.

So: se puede saber por que quieres esas llamas.

Egg:con ellas tendre el poder para fundar el imperio eggman.

Ta:pues si crees que te saldras con la tuya te equivocas.

Entonces te presentare a mi nuevo robot, EGGCERBERUS A POR ELLOS.

Era un robot enorme.

Egg:siento no poder quedarme, pero tengo unos asuntos que hacer.

Di:asi que ya nos veremos.

Bo:disfruta de una terrible derrota.y se marcharon.

So:asi, ahora veras. Sonic empezó a atacar, le atacaba por todas partes, pero no le servia de mucho, tails miro que tenía una antena, pensó que si la cogia, lo controlaría, y entonces se le ocurrio la idea.

Ta:Sonic toma. Tails lanzo un paquete d la cual salio los zapatos que chris hizo para deslizarse.

So:gracias ellos se deslizo por la espalda y agarro la antena- lo tengo-A PERRO MALO SIENTATE BICHO!.

Tails:Sonic haz que se choque contra algo.

So:muy bn tails. Eso hizo al golpearse se quito su armadura de la cabeza- por fin vemos tu fea cara.

Ta:toma tails lanzandole un anillos, lo agarro y con su poder consiguió atravesar al eggcerberus. Lo derroto.

So:ya esta, no eras un buen perro, ahora salgamos de aquí.

vez fuera los robots de eggman los seguían.

So:o cuanto tiempo va a durar esto?.

Ta:ya se Sonic, separémonos, tu llévate a la princesa y yo los distraere, nos vemos después en la ciudad.

So:vale, ten cuidado y buena suerte tails.

Ta:dejadmelo a mi. Tails cogio el tornado ex y lo puso en modo batalla- tornado x transformación. Dijo mientras Sonic cogio a la princesa y se la llevo por el desierto, tails mientras tanto destruía a los robots, con toda la fuerza del tornado x, en una parte algunos robots se ponían delante.

So:como podre darles sin hacerte daños.

Eli: no lo se es complicado, ya se a lo mejor la gema milagrosa. Elise lo cogio y sintio el poder. Eso hizo que una barrera se abriera a su alrededor.

So:una barrera, buena idea nena. Y con la barrera alcanzo a todos los robots que se ponían delante, los derroto a todos, y Sonic fue todo lo rápido posible.

Después de eso entraron en una pradera que tenía un montón de prado verde y bello, Sonic seguía corriendo, pero elise parecia incomoda, asi que Sonic paro, la bajo al suelo y ella se giro a el.

Eli:no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento…antes de seguir elise observo que Sonic se hizo un pequeño cortecito- estas herido.

So:eso, no es nada.

Eli:no digas eso, deja que te lo vea. Dijo, cogio un pañuelo y se lo vendo- lo siento, todo esto es por mi culpa. Dijo elise, poniendo cara de tristeza, Sonic recordo lo que su guardian le dijo(no debe dejar que la princesa llore por nada en el mundo.

So:sonrie.

Eli:que?.

So:no quiero verte triste, ademas tienes una linda sonrisa, por eso prefiero que sonrias. Dijo mientres una mariposa se posa en su nariz, y elise sonrie y la levanta, miraban como se iba-tu sonrisa es lo que solo me hace falta.

Eli:gracias Sonic, eres muy bueno conmigo, me recuerdas a mi guardián, a ella tambien le encanta que yo sonria, aunque su sonria estan hermosa.

So: un día me la tenga que enseñar, por cierto cuando tu guardian nos menciono las llamas del desastre.¿por eso te persigue?.

Eli:si , el dios del sol al que veneramos en nuestro planeta se llama Solaris…se dice que su ira destruirá nuestro mundo y el universo, eso haría que otro planetas sean afectados, esa ira se transmite através de las llamas del desastre, hace 10 años casi fuimos victimas de un furia implacable, mi guardián y yo éramos solo niños, así que no recuerdo mucho, y aunque a el, le preguntes es algo que prefiere no recordar, pero mi padre murio… y ahora ese hombre intenta repetir esa misma tragedia. Y creo que se llevo a mi guardiana.¿que podemos hacer?.

Sonic decidio probar una cosa, cogia a elise de la mano y empezaron a corre.

Eli:Sonic espera yo no puedo correr tanto.

So:en vez de atormentarte mira al frente y corre.

Eli:o vale, jajajajajjajajajaja. Los dos reian corriendo, hasta que en una partese paro.

So:sienta bn, verdad?.

Eli:si nunca había corrido tan rapido.

So:si siempre ahí que tener iniciativa, como ya te he dicho,en vez de atormentarte corre.

Elise:tienes razón. Gracias Sonic.

So: no ahí de que guapa.

**Continuar.**


	5. capitulo 5 shadow al rescate

**Capitulo 4:shadow al rescate.**

Esto es lo que paso después de que el guardian mandara el mensaje, ella estaba en una celda con robots del doctor eggman.

Guar: la primera prioridad es salvar a elise, debes ir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, espero que alguien honrado la ayude. De repente

Aparecio el doctor eggman.

Bueno mi pequeño enemigo, pensaba que podrías vencerme verdad.

Guar:no te saldrás con la tuya, gordinflón, viejo bigotón y feo.

Egg:como te atreves, nunca nadie me había hablado así.

Gu:siempre ahí una primera vez para todo.

Egg: sino fuera por que tengo que planear el secuestro de la princesa, me ocuparía de ti, y también del cetro.

Gu:el cetro de la tinieblas no te sirve de nada para que lo quieres.

Egg:es el cetro perfecto para cuando haya fundido el imperio eggman, bueno que te diviertas, con nuestro servicio dispones de cama y comida muy rica, nos vemos pequeño.

Gu:como saldré de esta. Después de eso pasaron 2 días, y sabía que era esa nuche el festival de soleanna, durante esos 2 días estuvo pensando un plan para escapar, dicco le llevaba la comida, pero ese día bokun era el único que se había quedado a cargo, fue a llevarle la cena.

Bo:aquí esta tu cena, y no causes problemas… QUE NO ESTA, donde te has metido. Dijo bokkun, entro en la celda y no había nadie, de repente una sombra apareció por detrás de el, y oyó el sonido de que se cerraba la puerta de la celda-que OH NO, déjame salir por favor.

Gu:lo siento pero me están esperando.

Bok:eres un tramposo BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dijo bokkun llorando, el guardián fue directamente a una sala, delante se encontro a un robot que vigilaba la entrada.

Gu:muevete un tipo de campo de energía y lo destruyo, en la puerta tecleo una clave y se abrio la puerta, dentro estaba el cetro de las tinieblas, un cetro muy curioso y oscuro.

Gu:ya te tengo. Y fue saliendo a fuera, pero llego a un callejos sin salida- oh no- Por detrás aparecieron un ejercito de robots, eso hizo que se quedara indefensa- ahora que hago, esto es el final. De repente empezaron a sonar las alarmas, algo se movía hacia la base a toda velocidad, salto esa valla enorme y a su paso destruyo una fila de robots y acabo delante del guardián, al verlo se asusto.

Gu:quien eres tu?.

Sha:mi nombre es shadow, shadow el erizo, eres el guardián que mando este mensaje.

Gu:así es, pero que pasa con la princesa.

Sha:esta en buenas manos, ahora será mejor que escapemos.

Gu:si, CUIDADO!. Dijo apunto de ser atacado- bola K.

Sha:gracias.

Gu: no ahí de que.

Sha:LANZA CAOS.

Gu: no esta mal.

Sha:gracias. Pero un robot grande se puso delante, pero en ese momento aparecio rouge.

Rou:toma esto chatarra. Dijo lanzandole una bomba en forma de corazón. Con la explosión el guardian se asusto haciendo que se agarrara a shadow.

Gu: o lo siento.

Sha:no importa.

Rou:que tenemos aquí, eres tu quien mando ese mensaje de socorro.

Gu: así es, muchas gracias.

Sha:no importa solo nos mandaron a rescatarte nada mas.

Rou: es que solo piensas en el trabajo.

Gu:no me importa si era trabajo o no aun asi te lo agradezco, te llamas shadow dijiste verdad.

Sha:asi es.

Gu:y tu eres.

Rou:yo me llamo rouge, encantada.

Gu: y que ahí de la princesa elise.

Sha:unos amigos se han encargado de protegerla.

Gu:menos mal, si no hubiera mandado ese mensaje ahora mismo la princesa estaría en peligro.

Rou: que es eso que llevas ahí.

Gu:es el cetro de las tinieblas.

Sha:el cetro de las tinieblas.

Rou: es precioso.

Gu:si es precioso pero peligroso, así que será mejor devolverla,Vamos conozco un portal que hará que lleguemos enseguida a soleanna.

Rou:buena idea hicieron se marcharon, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que una cámara grabo todo el combate.

Después de entrar en el portal aterrizaron en un pequeño laboratorio.

Gu:ah soleanna la ciudad del agua, es realmente hermoso, es de una constitución monarquica, en esta ciudad las industrias principales son el turismo y la elaboración de maquinaria de precisión, y en ese cuadro de la izquierda es la soberana de esta ciudad, la princesa elise tercera.

Rou:si que sabes mucho chato, dime por que no te descubres, seguro que eres muy apuesto.

Sha:veo que no te has dado cuenta.

Rou:darme cuenta de que.

Gu:pues resulta que yo soy. Dijo quitándose la capucha, dejando salir una melenaza de puas, sorpresa era una eriza de color naranja y ojos azules muy claros como zafiros.

Rou:ere una chica, me tenías muy engañada.

Gu: no era mi intención, era por proteger un poco mi identidad, no es nada personal.

Rou: y tu lo sabía shadow.

Sha:se notaba por la fragancia que tenía.

Gu: si es de rosas.

Sha: dime una cosa, cual es tu nombre.

Ka:es verdad, vosotros me habéis dicho el vuestro y yo no, me llamo kari la eriza, guardiana y amiga de la princesa elise.

Sha:es un nombre precioso.

Ka:gracias. Dijo kari poniéndose colorada.

Sha:pero si el doctor eggman buscaba a la princesa elise como es que te tenía encerrada.

Ka:te lo contare, hace 3 días estaba por el pasillo, cuando vi que alguien estaba en la sala del cetro de las tinieblas era un robot pequeño que me sorprendio con una bomba, se rio de mi y yo me enfade, asi que le perseguí, al descubrir que lo robo para ese gordinflón me encerro para que no me chivara, pero lo que no se percato es que tenía tarjetas de mensaje para enviar en caso de emergencia, y oi hablar de 2 heroes que salvaron el universo de unos malvados llamados metarex, pero como no sabía donde se encontraban los mande por todo el universo con la esperanza de que alguien me respondiera.

Rou:y así a sido, te a respondido un erizo muy guapo.

Sha:eso no tiene nada que ver. Dijo shadow un poco colorado.

Ka:jijijijiijijiji, aun así me alegro mucho de que hayáis acudido en mi ayuda, será mejor que vuelva al castillo o me pondrán en los mas buscado.

Sha:te acompañare, no vaya a ser que eggman vuelva.

Ka:gracias, shadow. Dijo adelantandose.

Rou:es muy guapa, verdad.

Sha:a que viene eso.

Rou: es evidente y parece muy amable, ademas eres muy atento con ella.

Sha:que sea guapa y amable no tiene nada que ver, vamos no quiero que este sola.

Una vez a las puertas del castillo kari vio una figura que le resultaba familiar.

Ka:elise.

Eli;kari, estas aquí. Las dos corrieron a darse un gran abrazo.

Kari:elise me alegra mucho que no hayas caido en las garras de ese gordinflon de eggma.

Eli:a sido gracias a mis nuevos amigos, sonic y tails.

y mirando detrás de la princesa.

So:hola.

Ta:que tal.

Ka: vosotros rescatasteis a la princesa, muchisimas.

So:no fue nada, ademas tu nos mandastes ese mensaje.

Ka:sabía que algun día me seria de gran ayuda.

Eli:kari dime como has conseguido escapar.

Ka:digamos que tambien he hecho nuevos amigos.

Eli:asi.

Ka:ellos, ahí estan. Eran shadow y rouge- te presento a shadow, fue el quien me rescato y rouge nos ayudo.

Eli:de verdad, que valiente.

Sha:solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Ka:no solo eso, fue maravilloso, se porto como un heroe.

Rou:si, ojala se comportara como un principe azul.

Sha:yo soy como soy, no intentes entrando en el castillo.

Ka:espera shadow, yo no pretendia molestarle.

So:tranquila el es asi.

Ta:no puede evitarlo, pero en el fondo es muy buena persona.

rou: y además creo que le gustas.

Ka:que, no digas tonterias, como voy a gustarle a alguien como tambien entrando dentro.

Rou:es timida, verdad.

So:parece que si.

Eli:pero a la hora de la verdad, kari es la mejor amiga en la que mas puedes confiar, bueno no nos quedemos aquí fuera pasemos.

Todos:si.


End file.
